


Finally

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Arthur is happier now, Character Growth, Discussion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of talk, Merlin is happy, Vulnerable Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed the change in Arthur ever since their talk.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Scruffy Pendragon Fest





	Finally

Merlin would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed the change in Arthur ever since their talk. 

When Arthur broke down in front of Merlin, he apologised. “I just...I didn’t know if I could trust you. **Yes** , you were good to me..always so good. But the council...my uncle...even my own _sister_ has betrayed me.” Arthur sighs. “I just...I didn’t know if I could trust anyone anymore. _Trust_...was something valuable that couldn’t be given freely anymore. Truth be told, I didn’t know if there was anyone else that was completely true. They were always wanting something...whether that was my head or my crown or my wealth. I felt that...” He paused and wiped the tear away. “With me being _King_...I couldn’t afford friends...true friends. Yes, my knight’s mean well but that’s it. I can’t burden them with roles they aren’t suited for.” He gulps. 

“ **Arthur**...I’m sorry you were betrayed so many times by people closest to you...but know that you can _always_ trust me. I made a promise that I would make you happy and not only that...the **moment** you put that ring on my finger...the **moment** I was declared yours...my _entire_ being is only for _you_. I will dedicate my entire being for you. I will only fight for you...only protect and love you. I will never betray you.” Merlin says gently. 

Arthur smiles and nods before taking in a shaky breath. “Come here...”

Merlin moves closer before he felt Arthur’s strong arms wrap around his back, pulling him tightly against Arthur’s strong frame. 

Merlin smiles and hugs back. “Thank you, Arthur...for listening to me.”

“ _No_ , thank you...Merlin. For everything you’ve done for me.” Arthur smiles and sniffs, burying his face against Merlin’s hair, hugging him tighter. 

Merlin wakes up one day and turns to face a sleeping Arthur. He no longer turns around in his sleeping, no longer whimpers from nightmares. He sleeps through the night now, content and deeply asleep. 

He knows that Arthur’s happy now and he’s happier for it. 

Slowly, Arthur’s lips moves up in his sleep, he moves the pillow closer as he dreams happily. Merlin smiles too, relieved. 


End file.
